30 fois plus de KyoYuki
by Chu-Chan
Summary: Un petit recueil de 30 one-shot mettant en scène Kyo et Yuki
1. Comment on embrasse

Hello ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien Chu-chan que voici!

Cette fois ci je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...(Team Rocket power !hmmm oui, bon, passons)...

Donc je disais que je suis de retour...avec...30 mini-fictions !

Voici la première :

Titre : 30 fois plus de Kyo/Yuki !

Rating : T (pour quelques allusions douteuses...mais rien de grave rassurez-vous)

Résumé : Petit recueil de 30 mini-fics sur le couple Kyo/Yuki

**Disclaimer** : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

Avertissement : ces fictions sont toutes des **slash**, et, n'ayant pas encore trouvé de médicament contre l'intolérance, je prierais les **homophobes** de bien vouloir **partir** loin, très loin...

* * *

**1. Dit...comment on embrasse ?**

Par une belle journée d'été ensoleillée, Kyo et Yuki étaient partis pêcher.

Kyo buvait tranquillement un soda quand le calme fut bouleversé... :

- Kyo ?

- Mhhhh

- Comment on embrasse ?

- Quoi ??

Le chat recracha la gorgée qu'il venait d'avaler

- J'ai demandé " comment on embrasse ?"

- Je sais, merci, chui pas sourd...

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Bah, comment on embrasse ?

- Ben... Tu poses tes lèvres sur celles de la personne que tu aimes...

- ...

- Mais, Yuki, qu'est ce que tu....

Yuki avait posé sa canne à pêche, s'était approché de son cousin et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec tendresse, douceur, presque avec pudeur. Il se recula ensuite, les joues rougies et tout souriant. Il constata que Kyo avait aussi les joues rouges.

- Yuki, pourquoi tu... ?

- Tu as dit de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la personne que l'on aime, je viens de le faire...

- Il y a un petit probleme

- Lequel ?

- J'en ai jamais assez, moi, de baisers...

***

Bizarrement, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils n'avaient pêché aucun poisson....

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Le deuxième arrive très vite promis !


	2. Pour un dernier bonbon

Et voila la deuxième ! Bonne lecture...

**Titre** : Pour un bonbon de plus

**Rating** : T

**Avertissement** : slash

**Dislaimer** : Persos pas à moi...

* * *

**2. Pour un bonbon de plus.**

En ce magnifique après-midi de printemps, Kyo et Yuki étaient seuls dans la maison de Shiguré.

Ce dernier était parti voir Ayame, en compagnie de Thoru. Les deux cousins qui haïssaient Ayame, avaient refuser d'y aller.

Ils regardaient calmement la télévision. Mais Yuki s'ennuyait et avait bien envie de taquiner un peu son cousin...

En voyant Kyo se goinfrer de bonbons, il eu une idée...

- Kyo ?

- Mhhh ?

- Regarde, il y à Kagura qui arrive

- QUOI ? QUOI ? KAGURA ? OU CA ??

Et hop ! une seconde plus tard, le dernier bonbon avait disparu... Dans les mains de Yuki !

- Ah, non, finalement c'était pas elle, je me suis trompé...

- Ouf...T'es taré ou quoi ? J'ai failli avoir une attaque !!

- Mais elle lui ressemblait...

Ils reprirent donc tranquillement leur activité précédente quand un hurlement rompu le silence...

- MON BONBON !!!

- Quoi ?

- Mon dernier bonbon, il était la, dans le paquet, et il a disparu...

- Ah, tu veux parlé de lui ?

Yuki ouvrit sa main dans laquelle reposait ledit bonbon

- Ouais ! Rends-le moi ! C'est le mien

- J'aimerais mais...

- Y'a pas de mais, rends-le moi...Mais arrêtes !!!

Yuki avait rapproché le bonbon -trop- près de sa bouche...Sa bouche rouge et charnue...

_Ma parole mais je délire moi !_

- Yuki si tu fais ça jte...

Trop tard, le bonbon était déjà dans la bouche de Yuki, qui s'en délectait les yeux fermés...

Un instant après, il avait les yeux écarquillés ! Kyo s'était approché, avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes (qui s'étaient ouvertes de stupeur), avait glissé sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche et récupéré le bonbon. Il s'était ensuite reculé, son bonbon dans la bouche.

- C'est le mien, Yuki...

* * *

Fini !!

Et bientôt un troisième ! (De toute façon j'ai dit que j'en ferais 30, alors il faudra me supporter jusqu'à la fin ! Muahahaha ! , )

Une 'tite review ??


	3. Pas un chat, un rat !

Et hop ! Un ptit 3ème pour continuer !

**Titre** : Pas un chat...un rat !

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : J'ai beau aimer Kyo et Yuki si fort que je voudrais qu'ils soient à moi, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas.

------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était un jour de janvier comme les autres...Comme les autres ? Non, car aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Kyo !

Justement, en parlant de Kyo, il se demande bien pourquoi personne ne lui répond...

- Y'a quelqu'un !! Ohé !

Pas de réponse.

- Bon sang, j'me retrouve tout seul dès le réveil... C'est qu'il n'y a pas un chat ici !

- Non, il y a un rat !

Kyo sursauta et se retourna, surpris d'entendre cette voix si familière dans son dos...

- Yuki, je SUIS un chat ! Donc il y a un chat Et un rat.

- Alors pourquoi t'as dit "il n'y a pas un chat ici ?"

Yuki avait un sourire amusé...

- C'est une expression, nezumi !!

- Bon, j'ai compris t'énerves pas...

- C'est toi qui m'énervhhh...

Deux lèvres rouges et charnues l'empêchèrent de terminer sa phrase.

- Au fait, Kyo, joyeux anniversaire...

-...

- Eh bien t'as perdu ta langue ?

Avec un sourire machiavélique, Kyo s'empara des lèvres de Yuki, glissa sa langue dans sa bouche (qui s'était ouverte de stupeur) et s'éloigna ensuite.

- Tu vois bien qu'elle est toujours la, ma langue...

- C'était une expression !

- Je sais... mais, n'empêche, avoue que c'était bien !

- Hmmmm...Tu veux bien me rafraichir la mémoire, s'il te plait ? J'ai déjà oublié...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin !!

Et bientôt un quatrième !


	4. Machine à bulles

Titre : Bulles

Rating : T

Résumé : Kyo et Yuki sont dans la forêt au bord de l'eau. Et Kyo sort un objet inattendu de son sac...

* * *

Comme Thoru et Shiguré étaient parti voir Ritsuka aux sources thermales des Soma, Kyo et Yuki étaient allé au bord du lac pour se baigner.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud !

- C'est normal, au cas ou t'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes en été, nezumi !

- Très drôle.

Même s' ils s'entendaient bien, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'asticoter de temps à autres...

Yuki avait les pieds dans l'eau tandis que Kyo se prélassait allongé sur l'herbe : en somme, le bonheur absolu.

Kyo se releva soudain et se dirigea vers son sac. A la grande surprise de Yuki, il en sorti... Un outil à bulles ! Oui, oui ! Les même petits outils à bulle que ceux que l'on trouve dans le commerce...

- Ou as-tu trouvé ça, Kyo ?

- C'est Thoru qui me l'a donné.

- Tu l'as déjà essayé ?

- Non...Mais j'adore les bulles de savon !

- Moi aussi...

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai amené... On va pouvoir s'amuser !

Sur ces paroles, il ouvrit la bouteille et souffla sur l'embout rond de l'outil...

Des qu'il vit les bulles, Yuki ne put s'empêcher de leur courir après.

Kyo, mort de rire devant ce spectacle...étrange, continua à faire des bulles...Et Yuki continua à leur courir après...

Kyo avait utilisé la moitié du flacon. Yuki, épuisé, s'était allongé sur l'herbe, vite rejoint par Kyo.

- C'est comme lorsqu'on était enfants...

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Bien sur ! On était venus ici lorsqu'on avait 5 ans, toi et moi. C'était un jour d'été comme celui-la... Et tu avais fait des bulles, comme aujourd'hui...

- Oui...Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'avais dit ce jour là, Yuki ?

- Que je t'aimais ?

- Oui...Et tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais répondu ?

- Que toi aussi ?

- Exactement...Et, tu sais, pour moi, c'est toujours valable...

- Pour moi aussi.

Sur ces mots, Yuki se pencha en avant afin d'embrasser Kyo.

- Je t'aime, Kyo

- Moi aussi, Yuki...

Quand ils rentrèrent chez Shiguré, ce soir-la, il n'y avait plus de produit à bulles dans le flacon...

* * *

Voila !

Il est tout guimauve celui-la. C'est parce que je suis dans ma période fleur bleue en ce moment :P

A bientôt pour un nouveau one-shot !

Chu.


	5. Un regard

Revoilà Chu avec un nouveau one-shot ! j'espère que vous apprécierez

Titre : Violet, comme tes yeux...

Rating : T

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Natsuki.

Résumé : Kyo s'exprime et parle de la naissance de son amour pour Yuki...

---------------------------

_Violet._

_Ça a toujours été ma couleur préférée... Violet comme l'améthyste, violet comme tes yeux..._

_Tes yeux. Beaux, mystérieux, perçants, attirants... Ils m'hypnotisent. _

_Chaque fois que je plonge mon regard dans le tien, c'est toujours pareil : le désir que j'éprouve pour toi se réveille, et il remue mes entrailles. Il me consume littéralement. Il me brûle, et je fond sur place..._

_As-tu seulement idée de ce que tes deux prunelles améthyste provoquent en moi ?_

_Non, tu ne sais pas. Pourtant, mon amour pour toi est né dans un regard..._

- Kyo ? Ou es-tu ?

Je me dépêche de cacher mon journal, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes dessus... Même si ça ne risque pas puisque tu es dans le salon et moi à l'étage !

- Je suis dans ma chambre ! Je lis.

- Descend ! Il faut que je te parles...

Je met rapidement mes chaussons et je descend en hâte, le cœur battant. Comme toujours, je reste cloué sur place en croisant ton regard.

- Kyo ?

- Quoi ?

- Heu... C'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui...alors,heu...Tiens.

Tu as les joues rouges de gêne...C'est mignon ! Ça m'attendris tellement que je t'offre un sourire radieux en prenant le paquet que tu me tends d'une main hésitante. Je suis ravi de constater que tu rougis de plus belle à ce sourire...

Impatient, j'ouvre mon cadeau, et je découvre avec émerveillement un petit médaillon : un chat en or avec des yeux en améthyste

- Il est magnifique, Yuki...

- Joyeux anniversaire, Kyo. Mais, heu...il reste...ceci

Tu me tends une enveloppe. Je la prends, intrigué.

- Je vais faire un tour dehors.

Tu pars presque en courant, les joues rouges tomate. J'ouvre l'enveloppe : elle contient une lettre.

_Kyo,_

_La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais spécial._

_A cette époque déjà, je portait en moi les prémices d'un amour naissant._

_Aujourd'hui, cet amour a grandi, et il est devenu un magnifique chat aux yeux rubis..._

_Sais-tu que ma couleur préféré est le rouge ?_

_Elle me rappelle tes yeux, et les lèvres...Elles ont l'air si douces..._

_Je t'aime Kyo. Et je rêve chaque jour de t'embrasser._

_Yuki._

Je cours, je sais ou tu es parti, Yuki... Je te retrouve sans surprise assis au bord du lac, le menton posé sur tes genoux.

- Mon amour pour toi est né dans un regard...

Tu te retournes, surpris.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu...

Je m'approche, et je t'embrasse, doucement. Avec délicatesse, avec retenue, presque avec pudeur.

- Au fait, Yuki, tu sais que ma couleur préféré est le violet ?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Voila !

Encore un autre one-shot tout mimi tout guimauve...Il m'est venu à l'idée parce que j'ai reçu mes deux paires de boucle d'oreilles avec des améthystes, aujourd'hui. Et ça m'a rappelé la couleur des yeux de Yuki, donc ça m'a inspiré ce one-shot. Évidement, Yuki ne pouvait pas offrir des boucles d'oreille à Kyo (lol^^), donc j'ai transformé ça en pendentif... J'espère que ça vous à plu !

A bientôt !

Bisous. Chu


	6. Instinct animal

**Titre** : Instinct animal

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Kyo est en proie à un drôle d'instinct...

**Disclaimer** : il faut vraiment que je le dise ?...**Les personnages ne sont pas à mo**i T_T

**Avertissement**: **slash**, donc **homophobes il ne faut pas rester** !

-------------------------

Kyo ne comprenait pas.

Il avait passé la journée sous l'emprise d'une sorte...d'instinct qu'il ne controlait pas...

Si ça n'avait été que ça, encore. Mais non, il fallait bien évidement que Yuki soit impliqué, et c'est bien ça qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il savait qu'un adolescent de son âge était en proie à des pulsions, mais là... Avoir envie d'embrasser son cousin, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus !

Et le pire de tout, c'est que le chat qui était en lui était totalement d'accord avec cette idée, ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas non plus d'ailleurs (mais il supposait que l'animal devait assimiler ça à une manière de manger la souris...)

Il avait donc passer toute la journée à se retenir de sauter sur son cousin dès que possible pour l'embrasser. Épuisé par cette situation, il avait fini par trouver refuge dans sa chambre.

Il savait que Yuki ne comprenait pas son comportement. Après tout, depuis qu'ils ne se transformaient plus, ils étaient devenus très amis tout les deux. Le rat devait surement se demander ou si il avait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le mettre dans l'embarras, ce qui expliquerait qu'il soit si distant...

Trop énervé pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil, Kyo décida de sortir un peu pour se calmer et profiter de l'air frais de la nuit.

Après s'être faufilé sans un bruit hors de la maison endormie, il se dirigea vers la foret tout en réfléchissant. Il savait qu'il était gay, et il l'acceptait. Mais il refusait de croire qu'il était attiré par son cousin. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus !

Arrivé au bord du lac, il s'allongea et se perdit dans la contemplation des étoiles. Il pensait à Yuki. Yuki et ses cheveux d'argent... Il lui semblait que, sous la lune, ils étaient encore plus beaux qu'en plein jour. Il songea qu'il aimerait bien passer sa main dedans, il savait qu'ils seraient aussi doux que de la soie. Il se repris et se gifla mentalement pour avoir osé penser de telles choses

Après plusieurs minutes de combat mental pour s'empêcher de penser de nouveau à Yuki, il capitula. Il devait admettre qu'il était obsédé par son cousin. Mais pas amoureux !Enfin, si, mais juste un peu... Il fini par admettre qu'il était très amoureux de Yuki quand il se surpris à penser qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre si il était séparé de son cousin.

Mais il restait un problème : comment continuer à être ami avec Yuki sans qu'il ne découvre ses sentiments, et sans que Kyo cède à ses pulsions ?

Le chat se redressa soudain. Il avait entendu un bruit derrière lui. Il fut soulager de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Yuki, mais son instinct animal de domina bien vite, et la seule partie rationnelle de son cerveau qui fonctionnait encore ne pouvait qu'émettre les pensées "alerte ! alerte !". Il resta donc cloué sur place, la bouche grande ouverte et l'air béat, tandis que son cousin avançait vers lui d'un air étonné.

- Tiens, Kyo, tu es ici ? Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille ?

Le chat, qui entre temps avait repris ses esprits, rétorqua :

- Et toi, alors ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir...

- Moi non plus.

Kyo se rassit, et Yuki fît de même à coté de lui. Un silence tendu s'installa, que Yuki brisa après quelques minutes.

- Tu ne ressens pas des choses bizarres en ce moment ?

- Quelles choses ?

- Je ne sais pas...Des espèces...d'instincts qui te poussent à faire les choses dont tu rêves mais que tu n'ose pas faire ?

-...

- Moi, si.

- Moi aussi.

- Et il te dis quoi, ton instinct ?

- De t'embrasser...

Le chat se rapprocha alors de la souris, et céda à toutes ses pulsions : l'instinct avait été plus fort que lui, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Ni au rat, d'ailleurs, vu les gémissement qu'il poussait...

- Le mien aussi disait ça.

--------------

Fin !

Ce one-shot est un peu spécial, car il y a moins d'indications sur la saison, le jour, etc... Il est un peu différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, un peu plus flou aussi, mais je l'aime bien comme ça. Je trouve que ça donne une dimension mystérieuse à la romance entre Yuki et Kyo.

Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas publier avant, mais j'étais épuisée. La reprise des cours était très fatigante, et comme à Clémenceau on a cours le samedi matin...Bah moi j'étais fatiguée 24h/24 ! Mais je commence à prendre le rythme petit à petit, et je recommence donc à publier.

Néanmoins, les mises à jour seront moins fréquentes. J'espère que vous me comprenez et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop !

On se retrouve bientôt pour un prochain one-shot !

Bisous, Chu.


	7. Saveur vanille

**Titre** : Saveur vanille

**Rating** : T

**Résumé **: Yuki est accro à la vanille, et, en sentant ce parfum émaner de Kyo, il se souvient de la manière dont il est tombé amoureux de son cousin....

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, malheureusement !^^

**Avertissement** : **Slash** et **ultra guimauve**, alors bah, ceux à qui ça ne plait pas les trucs tout plein de guimauve... Partez au lieu de me tuer après avoir lu ! :P

-------------------------------------------------------------------

J'aime la vanille. Plus que tout.

Mais j'aime aussi Kyo, plus que tout, et peut-être même plus que la vanille...

- Qu'est ce que tu sens, Kyo ??

- La vanille, pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien...

Un peu déconcerté par ma question, Kyo s'éloigne. Et je me souviens...

_Nous avions 7 ans. Akito nous avais donné la permission de sortir du manoir, mais juste pour une journée._

_Il avait fallu que Shiguré le supplie. Il avait finalement accepté, disant que "ça serait mon cadeau d'anniversaire". Car oui, c'était mon anniversaire ce jour-la._

_Nous étions donc partis au parc, avec Kyo et Shiguré._

_Il faisait beau et chaud,_

_Shiguré nous avait laissé courir au bord de l'eau. Ensuite, il nous a offert des glaces._

_A la vanille._

_J'ai mangé la mienne si vite que j'en ai demandé une autre à Shiguré. Il a refusé. _

_Alors, tu as partagé la tienne avec moi..._

Dis, Kyo, tu te souviens ? Dis-moi qui tu t'en souviens encore, que tu n'oublieras jamais ça, Kyo... Dis-moi...

_Tu avais de la glace qui coulait partout sur ton menton. Alors, je l'ai léché. On ne pouvait pas laisser toute cette glace à la vanille se perdre tout de même..._

_Et la je crois que j'ai compris. Quand, à cet instant, tu as tourné la tête vers moi, avec les joues rouges et ce je-ne sais quoi dans les yeux qui a fait que je me suis senti bien... C'était comme une évidence. Oui, à ce moment-là, j'ai compris._

_J'aime la vanille. Et je t'aime._

- Dis, Kyo, tu te souviens...

- Oui, Yuki, je me souviens.

Je me retourne, gêné et surpris. J'ai parlé à voix haute, en plus !

- Tu étais là ?

- Oui...

Tu t'approches, et tu me tends une barquette de glace...A la vanille !

- La vanille ! C'est mon parfum préféré !

- Oui, je sais... Au fait, je l'ai entamé, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère... Je dois avoir un gout de vanille...

Oh, non Kyo, si tu savais, ça ne me dérange pas du tout...Mais je préfère toujours la vanille !

Doucement, tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes, avec hésitation.

Quoique, le Kyo à la vanille, c'est pas mal non plus...

- Au fait, Yuki, bon anniversaire...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Voila !

Ne me demandez surtout pas comment cette idée m'est venue, je n'en sait rien !

En revanche, je sais que l'on va se retrouver au prochain one-shot ! (je sais je sais "genre que je suis voyante !^^ (: eh ba vi, je suis voyante et alors ?? :P)

Bisous, Chu.


	8. Flashback

**Titre** : Flashback

**Rating** : K+

**Résumé **: Yuki et Kyo se souviennent de choses qui se sont produites durant leur enfance.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages pas à moi... :(

-----------------------------

Allongé sur le toit comme à son habitude, Kyo rêvassait.

Une brise fraiche et agréable en cette chaude journée de printemps lui caressait doucement le visage et joutait avec ses cheveux.

Kyo pensait.

_" - Kyo ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu peux m'aider à enlever cette épingle de mes cheveux ? Elle est coincée..._

_Le petit garçon se dirigea vers celui qui demandait son aide en souriant._

_- Ça fais mal ?_

_- Oui ! Je déteste devoir m'habiller ainsi ! Fichu réveillon..._

_Kyo rit doucement et retira l'épingle coincée dans les fins cheveux argentés de son cousin._

_- Tu as tord, la tenue te vas si bien..._

_Yuki rougit et détourna les yeux._

_- Bon, et si on y allait ?_

_Il se dirigeait vais la sortie quand il se pris les pieds dans le bas de son kimono. Kyo se précipita vers lui pour le rattraper mais Yuki l'entraina dans sa chute et il tomba aussi._

_En relevant la tête, Kyo se rendit compte qu'il était très proche de son cousin. Leurs front se touchaient, et il pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé de Yuki sur son visage. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment._

_- Heu, Kyo..._

_- Chut. Dit rien Yu-kun. Je te protégerais de toute façon..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je sais ce qu'il te fais, Akito, et je te dis que je te protégerais._

_- Kyo._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Merci..._

_Et, délicatement, il déposa un bisou sur la joue de son cousin, puis il s'éloigna, les joues rougies. Kyo se redressa et le pris dans ses bras._

_- Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber... parce que je t'aime "_

_Parce que je t'aime..._ A l'époque, cette phrase n'avait qu'un sens de gamin, c'était comme quand on va voir un garçon dans la cour de récré en lui demandant d'être son ami. Mais maintenant... Elle avait un tout autre sens, bien plus inavouable.

Kyo se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en continuant ses réflexions. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés la ? Comment avait-ils pu se haïr, eux qui étaient si proches avant ?

- Parce que je t'aime...

- Tu aimes qui ?

- Toi, Yuki...

- ...

- Pardon...

Kyo rougit et se dirigea vers la sortie, en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de son cousin.

- Moi aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kyo...

------------------------------------------------------

Fin !!

Ça me fais plaisir d'avoir trouvé le temps d'écrire cette mini-fic. Avec les devoirs à faire le soir, je craignais de trouver le temps pour écrire...

J'espère que ça vous à plu !

On se retrouve, je l'espère, bientôt !

Bisous, Chu.


	9. Maladie

**Titre** : Maladie

**Rating** : K

**Résumé** : Kyo est malade, Yuki prend soin de lui...

**Disclaimer** :beuh... j'en ai assez de le répéter ( XD chui flemmarde...^^) : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

- AAAAAAA....TCHOOOOUUUUMM !!! Jamais !!!!!

- Tu vas arrêter de faire l'enfant, oui ! Manges !

- AAAAAAA....TCHOOOOUUUUMM !!!

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que la pauvre maison de Shiguré subissait les assauts fréquents des éternuements tonitruants de Kyo. Celui-ci, pour on ne sait quelle raison, était resté pendant des heures sous une pluie battante, et c'était Yuki qui l'avait retrouvé allongé devant l'étang, à moitié mort.

Aussitôt, il l'avait ramené à l'intérieur, et il s'était empressé de faire venir Hatori, qui avait diagnostiqué une fatigue importante, ainsi qu'une assez mauvaise grippe.

Depuis 3 jours, Yuki s'occupait donc de Kyo, Shiguré étant occupé à soigner Thoru qui avait, elle aussi, attrapé la grippe.

En ce moment même, Yuki essayait désespérément de faire avaler à Kyo un risotto aux poireaux qu'il avait spécialement concocté pour qu'il guérisse plus vite (cette recette avait été conseillée par Hatori lui-même). Mais Kyo, qui avait une sainte horreur des poireaux, refusait d'avaler le repas.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas manger ce risotto ? Je sais bien que tu hais les poireaux, mais tu guérira plus vite...

- Mais je m'en fiche de guérir plus vite, moi !!

- Bon, bon, d'accord, boudes ! Mais moi je resterait ici jusqu'à ce que tu manges.

Kyo ricana

- Hé hé, eh bien, tu vas devoir attendre longtemps, nezumi.

- J'attendrais...

Yuki soupira, puis s'assit à même le sol : il était déterminé. Kyo, voyant que son cousin semblait décidé à resté, se renfrogna. Il était déterminé, lui aussi. Non mais ! Lui faire avalé des poireaux ! Et puis quoi encore...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Yuki brisa le silence :

- Comment tu as su qu'il y avait des poireaux dans le risotto ?

- L'odeur... Je hais vraiment les poireaux...

Yuki laissa échapper un doux rire.

- C'est juste la sauce qui contient des poireaux, il n'y en a pas dans le riz...

- Bon, alors je mange. Mais juste le riz !

Yuki se leva et apporta l'assiette à son cousin. Ce dernier, bien que trop faible pour bouger, s'obstina à vouloir se nourrir lui-même. Au bout de quatre cuillères de riz perdues, il se résolu à laisser Yuki le nourrir.

Une fois le repas fini, Yuki rassembla les couverts et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il allait franchir le pas de la porte, quand Kyo le retint.

- Attends... Approches

- Quoi ?

- Merci... Je veux dire... C'était très bon...

- ... Tant mieux.

Yuki allait faire demi-tour, quand une folle envie le pris. Sans réfléchir, il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de son cousin, avant de se reculer, rouge de honte. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main chaude et moite se glissa derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers l'avant, et, avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, il était collé contre Kyo : lèvres contre lèvres, torses contre torses. Enfin, ils rompirent le baiser, non sans regrets.

- Tu sais quoi, je devrais être malade plus souvent.

* * *

Fini !

J'espère que ça vous à plu ! A bientôt !

Bisous, Chu.


	10. Sépia

**Titre** : Sépia

**Résumé** : Kyo retrouve de vieilles photos, et il se souvient...

**Disclaimer** : Persos pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Natsuki.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, Kyo rêvassait. Comme à son habitude, il pensait à Yuki.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était obsédé par son cousin...

Au loin, il entendait le chant d'un oiseau. Il tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil brulant déclinait peu à peu, colorant le ciel d'orange et de rouge. Détournant les yeux de cette vision de rêve, Kyo balaya sa chambre du regard. Il allait fermer ses yeux quand un objet attira son attention. Curieux, il se leva et le ramassa. C'était un carnet jaune couvert de poussière.

Kyo se rallongea dans son lit et ouvrit le carnet.

_« C'est un album photo ! »_

Il feuilleta rapidement les pages. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Confus, il sorti une photo de sa pochette et la contempla. C'était une vieille photo couleur sépia. Dessus, on y voyait un petit garçon roux d'environ 4 ans qui portait sur ses épaules un jeune garçon d'environ 4 ans lui aussi, aux cheveux argentés et à l'apparence plus efféminée. Il se souvenait bien de ce jour...

C'était l'été. Shigure les avaient emmenés lui et Yuki à la foire. Ils avaient alors 4... Non, 5 ans. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Yuki.

Ils s'étaient bien amusés. Ils étaient montés sur des tas de manèges, et Shiguré leurs avaient gagnés beaucoup de peluches.

A la fin de la journée, un spectacle aquatique devait avoir lieu. Cependant, Yuki était trop petit et il ne pouvait pas le voir . Alors Kyo l'avait porté sur ses épaules pendant tout le spectacle. Cette photo avait été prise à ce moment-là.

Qu'est ce qu'on s'était amusés ce jour-là, pas vrai Kyo ?

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Yu... Yu... Yuki !! Mais t'es malade !! Et puis comment t'es rentré d'abord !

Par la porte.

On ne t'a jamais dis que c'était pas poli de rentrer sans frapper !!

Yuki émit un petit rire. Kyo répliqua qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle à cela et commença à bouder. Yuki ne tint pas compte de ses protestations et s'assit sur le lit à coté de son cousin.

Je m'en souviens moi aussi... Tu m'as porté sur tes épaules pendant tout le spectacle. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dis ce jour-là ?

Kyo marmonna un truc du genre « _oui oui je m'en souviens parfaitement bien aller maintenant sort _», les joues en feu.

Moi je m'en souviens très bien... Et tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai répondu ?

Oui, ça...

Kyo s'approcha de son cousin, les joues rouges, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Yuki. Il recula ensuite, encore plus rouge qu'avant.

Exactement... Et pour moi, c'est toujours vrai... Bonne nuit Kyo.

Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son cousin. Au moment ou il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre de Kyo, celui-ci dit :

Moi aussi je t'aime Yuki. Dors bien

Voilà !

A bientôt ! Chu.


	11. Grosse chaleur

**Titre** : Grosse chaleur !

**Rating **: T

**Résumé** : Un soir d'été. Kyo à plutôt chaud, et Yuki aussi...

**Disclaimer** : Bon, un fois encore, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

- Shigure, je sors, il fais trop chaud dans ta baraque !

- Cette « baraque » est aussi la tienne, Kyo

- Rien a faire, je sors

- Ne rentre pas trop tard hein ?

- Ouais, ouais...

Kyo s'empressa de franchir le pas de la porte. Il claqua assez violemment la porte tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement : enfin il était dehors !

Il marcha allègrement, se délectant de la brise légère qui soufflait. Arrivé au bord du lac, il s'allongea dans l'herbe fraiche et commença a rêvasser.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kyo était toujours là, somnolant dans l'herbe. Aussi n'entendit-il pas quelqu'un arriver derrière lui et étouffer un hoquet de surprise.

L'inconnu s'approcha de Kyo, observant attentivement ce dernier.

- Kyo...

- hmmmm

- Kyo

- …

L'inconnu s'assit doucement à coté de Kyo, lequel ne remarqua rien. L'inconnu (Yuki, en vérité) approcha soudainement son visage de celui de son cousin. (Mal)heureusement, ce fut le moment ou Kyo décida de se réveiller...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Yu... Yuu... Baka nezumi ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches !

Yuki, rouge de gêne, ne savait que répondre...

- Heuuuuu.. je, heu... Bah, c'est a dire que...

- Bah, c'est bon, c'est pas grave t'en fais pas. C'est juste que tu m'as fais une peur bleue.

- Désolé.

- Shiguré sais que tu es là ?

- Oui, je l'ai prévenu

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, contemplant l'eau paisible. Le vent était tombé. Kyo me premier brisa le silence.

- T'allais faire quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Tout à l'heure, quand tu étais près de moi, tu allais faire quoi ?

- Bah...

- Allez, Yuki, dis-le !

- Ferme les yeux...

Intrigué, Kyo s'exécuta. Soudain, il sentit deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux, et elles se retirèrent.

- J'allais faire ça...

- Il fallait le dire plus tôt...

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu.

Bisous, Chu.


	12. Fin de vacances

Et voilà un nouveau !

Titre : fin de vacances

Rating : T

Résumé : la reprise approche, et Kyo et Yuki profitent donc de leurs derniers instants de liberté...

* * *

- Bon, Shiguré, je vais faire un tour

- Oui, tu as raison Yuki, profites donc des derniers moments de détente !

Yuki sorti de la maison.

Quelques minutes après, ce fut Kyo qui annonça son départ.

- Eh bien,ils aiment vraiment se promener tout les deux, hein Shiguré ?

- Tu as raison Thoru, mais ils font bien, après tout, la reprise est dans une semaine !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs !

_Pendant ce temps..._

- Je savais que tu viendrais me rejoindre, Kyo.

- Ce sont nos derniers moments de liberté

- On pourra continuer à se voir quand même après la reprise...

- Oui, mais on aura moins de temps...

- Tais-toi donc ! Embrasse moi plutôt...

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Kyo...

* * *

Et voilà !

A bientôt !

Bisous, Chu


	13. Révisions

**Titre :** Révisions

**Résumé :** Kyo et Yuki révisent enseble un examen... Enfin, essayent.

**Disclaimer**** : ****les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... Malheureusement !**

* * *

_Dans la chambre de Yuki, l'ambiance était studieuse_

- Je te dis que la dérivée de cette fonction n'est pas égale à 3 !

- Et moi je te dis que si !

_Dans la chambre de Yuki, l'ambiance était **presque** studieuse..._

- Aller, arrêtes de faire l'idiot Yuki ! Tu ne vas pas bouder parce que je t'ai fais remarquer que tu avais fait une minuscule erreur !

- Saches que je ne fais jamais d'erreurs quand tu n'es pas la !

- C'est normal, je suis troublant... En attendant, tu vas voir !

Kyo se jeta sur son cousin et commença à le chatouiller sans ménagements.

_Dans la chambre de Yuki, l'ambiance n'était pas aux révisions, mais au romantisme..._

Kyo continuait à s'acharner sur son cousin, le faisant de plus en plus rire. Yuki se tortillait tant bien que mal pour essayer d'échapper aux mains du rouquin, mais c'était peine perdue. Soudainement, leurs lèvres se frolèrent, et ce fut comme si le temps s'arretait.

Kyo regardait Yuki. Yuki regardait le plafond, les joues rouges de gêne. Cette situation sembla durer un éternité. Et Kyo rompit le silence...

- Yuki...

Yuki planta son regard améthyste dans les yeux rouges de son cousin.

- Embrasses-moi...

- Avec plaisir...

Kyo s'exécuta sans broncher. Il se recula ensuite, un peu gêné, mais Yuki l'attira à lui et ils recommencerent...

**_Pendant ce temps_**

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux les laisser, n'est ce pas Shiguré ?

- Tu as raison Thoru, filons dicrètement...

Les deux voyeurs refermerent discretement la porte...

* * *

Voila ! Désolée, ils étaient finis depuis un moment déja, mais pou une raison obscure, j'ai complètement oublié de les publier ! J'éspère que vous me pardonnez (gomen nasai, baka desu !)

A bientot !

Bisous, Chu


	14. Scandalous lie

**Titre** : Scandalous lie

**Résumé** : Ah non, pas pour celui-là ! Désolée...

**Disclaimer : Bla bla bla... Comme d'habitude j'exploite et maltraite (muahahaha !) de "malheureux" personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas, et bien sûr je fais ça "pour le fun" ! **

* * *

C'était un soir comme les autres, enfin pour l'instant...

Thoru était assise et lisait, Shiguré prenait le thé, et Kyo et Yuki bavardaient calmement. Il faut dire que l'ambiance était radicalement différente depuis que ces deux derniers ne se disputaient plus : la maison de Shiguré était enfin un lieu sur ou l'on ne risquait pas de se prendre un meuble en pleine figure toutes les 5 minutes !

Soudain, Kyo dit :

- Je vais aller faire un tour dehors. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Il se leva et alla embrasser Thoru, sa petite amie qui lui dit ensuite :

- Ne rentres pas trop tard, Kyo-kun... Je n'aime pas te savoir dehors la nuit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais juste m'aérer un peu.

Et sur ce il sortit. Thoru annonca donc qu'elle allait se coucher. Une fois Thoru disparue dans sa chambre, Yuki annonça qu'il avait décidé de sortir un peu lui aussi.

Dès que Yuki fut sortit; Shiguré alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Thoru, et lui dit :

- C'est bon, ils sont sortis.

Immédiatement, Thoru sortit de sa chambre, habillée, et remercia Shiguré.

- Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent tout les deux dehors le soir...

- Je viens avec toi Thoru, ça m'intrigue aussi, sans compter que le bois n'est pas sur pour une jeune fille la nuit...

- Merci, Shiguré... Bien, allons-y

Les deux complices sortirent donc de la maison. Il se dirigèrent en suivant le flair de Shiguré. Ils arriverent bientôt au bord du lac ou ils assistèrent à une scène pour le moins surprenante : Yuki et Kyo étaient en train de s'embrasser !

- Demain, je vais parler à Thoru, ça ne peut plus durer ainsi... Je ne veux pas lui mentir plus longtemps.

- Comment le prendra-t-elle ?

- C'est mieux de la faire souffrir sur le coup plutôt que de continuer à lui mentir...

- Certes...

Et les deux cousins recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

A cette vue, Thoru fondit en larmes, mais sourit quand même...

* * *

Voila ! Alors je sais qu'il est un peu triste, mais bon c'est tout ce qu'elle métire cette cruche de Thoru ! Ah ah ah !

Aller, à bientot !

Bisous, Chu.


	15. Sorties

**Titre : Sorties**

**Résumé :** Kyo et Yuki sortent du théâtre et ils sont en train de rentrer. Ils discutent en chemin...

**Disclaimer :** bla bla bla...

* * *

- C'était une très bonne interprétation, tu ne trouves pas Kyo ?

- Si, plutôt bonne en effet !

Kyo et Yuki conversaient à propos de la pièce de théâtre qu'ils venaient de voir : la cantatrice chauve de Ionesco(*) tout en se dirigeant vers la maison de Shiguré. Ils entraient à présent dans la foret au cœur de laquelle se situait la maison du chien.

- C'est dommage que Thoru n'apprécie pas le théâtre étranger...

- Oui... mais dans un sens ça n'est pas plus mal : elle aurait gâche un des rares moments ou on peut être rien que tout les deux...

Kyo se rapprocha de Yuki et l'embrassa amoureusement. Yuki répondit tendrement à ce baiser.

Ils arrivaient enfin a leur domicile.

- Essayons de ne pas faire trop de bruit en entrant, ils doivent déjà dormir car il est tard.

Le chat opina, et ouvrit la porte aussi silencieusement que possible. Ils montèrent les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives à pas de loup, non sans s'être donné rendez-vous le samedi suivant et sans s'être embrassés...

* * *

(*) ça sent le bac de français demain...^^

Voilà !A bientôt !

Bisous, Chu.


	16. Hmmm Sexy !

**Titre : Hmm... Sexy** !

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer : perso = pas à moi**

**Résumé :** Kyo et Yuki sont à Paris...

* * *

Kyo attendait sous un portique parisien depuis une heure. Mais ou était-il ?

- Kyooo ! Gomen ! Je suis en retard, mais je me suis perdu...

- Pas grave, ne t'en fais pas.

- Alors... Heu... On y va ?

Yuki avait les joues légèrement roses d'avoir couru. Kyo le trouva adorable et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Ils s'étaient offert une semaine de vacances à Paris, la ville des amoureux, la ville lumière...

Une petite escapade gastronomique et touristique en amoureux, en somme.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que cet après-midi, ils feraient ce qu'ils voulaient et qu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous devant le portique de leur hôtel pour ensuite se rendre au restaurant.

Kyo entraîna donc Yuki dans un restaurant nommé « La Truffe du Chef », dont ils ne ressortirent qu'une heure et demi après, parfaitement repus.

- Je ne sais pas toi, Kyo, mais moi, je suis un peu fatigué...

- Non, pas vraiment... Tiens, et si on faisais un tour de bateau avant de rentrer ?

- Oui, d'accord !

Ils prirent donc un bateau qui remontait le long de la Seine. Sous les lumières artificielles de la ville, la peau de Yuki était opalescente.

Kyo déposa tout le long de son bras des baisers papillon qui firent frissonner Yuki.

Arrivé devant la porte de leur chambre, Kyo se colla langoureusement contre lui et lui murmura d'un air indécent

- Tu es sexy tu sais...

Il sembla à Yuki qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit non plus...

* * *

Et voilà !

Je suis désolée pour le temps de publication plus qu'affligeant mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration pour ce recueil, mais les vacances sont la et je suis bien décidée à me faire pardonner !

A bientôt pour le prochain OS !

Bisous, Chu


	17. Yuki

**Titre :** Yuki

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... :'( **

**Résumé : **Yuki est assis dans la neige

**Note : **Comme je suis une auteure totalement incapable de publier régulièrement quand elle ne met pas de délai, et qui vous à donc fais énormément languir, j'ai décidé de me faire pardonner et d'en publier 6 d'un coup ! Enjoy it =)

* * *

Assis dans la neige froide qui recouvrait le sol, Yuki rêvassait.

Et Kyo le regardait.

Il était vraiment très beau.

Sa peau pale, laiteuse, ses cheveux soyeux, argentés, ses yeux d'un violet profond... Et ses lèvres roses tendre et charnues. Il portait bien son nom. _Yuki_... La neige. Belle. Mystérieuse. Comme lui...

Doucement, Kyo s'avança et embrassa son cousin.

Yuki sourit.

Kyo s'enfuit.

Seul dans la neige, Yuki murmura doucement « moi aussi, Kyo. Moi aussi... »

* * *

Et voilà !

A bientôt !

Bisous, Chu.


	18. Toute la pluie tombe sur moi

**Titre :** Toute la pluie tombe sur moi

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Nastuki, le titre est à B.J Thomas (et Sacha Distel).**

**Résumé :** Kyo marche sous la pluie.

* * *

Il pleuvait.

C'était le constat que Yuki venait de faire. Il prit immédiatement un parapluie, et sortit.

Pendant ce temps, Kyo marchait. Il déambulait joyeusement sous la pluie.

Oui, depuis quelques temps, il ne détestait plus autant la pluie. Il était même heureux qu'elle tombe. Non, il n'était pas masochiste.

Simplement, dans ces moments la, Yuki venait le chercher.

Ils marchaient, tous deux, sous le parapluie de la souris. Ensuite, arrivés à la maison, Yuki l'allongeait dans son lit et lui montait un thé bien chaud.

Mais comme ça ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer, Yuki se glissait sous les couvertures et le prenait dans ses bras...

Le sourire de Kyo s'élargit. Au bout de la rue, Yuki l'attendait...

* * *

Et de deux !

Bisous, Chu.


	19. Epines

**Titre :** Epines

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer : Bah... Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi**

**Résumé :** Yuki s'est piqué avec une épine tandis qu'il cueille des mûres avec Kyo.

* * *

- Aie !

- Yuki ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je voulais attraper cette mûre et je me suis piqué...

- Celle la ?

Kyo désigna un fruit d'un beau bleu violacé qui pendait négligemment, accroché sur une branche pleine d'épines.

Yuki opina du chef. Kyo l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté. Il la tendit à Yuki qui lui dédia un sourire éclatant.

- Kyo ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux avoir un bisou magique ?

Kyo l'embrassa avant de reprendre son activité précédente.

Et Kyo se piqua à son tour...

* * *

Et de 3 ! J'avance bien aujourd'hui^^

Bisous. Chu.


	20. Entre rêve et réalité

**Titre :** Entre rêve et réalité

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** **Bon, je pense que vous l'avez compris, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (mais j'y travaille !:P)**

**Résumé :** Kyo rêve... Ou peut être pas ?

* * *

Kyo était allongé dans son lit. Il dormait.

Il rêvait.

Il rêvait de Yuki. Il rêvait qu'il se glissait dans sa chambre, en cachette, la nuit.

Il rêvait qu'il le prenait dans ses bras, qu'il se blottissait contre lui.

Il rêvait qu'il l'embrassait avant de se rendormir.

Et le matin, il se réveillait. Tout seul.

Mais ce matin, il y avait un ruban violet sur sa table de chevet.

Et le sourire entendu de Yuki lorsqu'il lui dit « bonjour » lui laissa penser que son rêve n'en était pas un.

Il en eut la confirmation cette nuit lorsqu'il entendit sa porte coulisser presque silencieusement...

* * *

Et voilà ! =)

Bisous, Chu.


	21. Le jardin secret

**Titre :** Le jardin secret

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** …

**Résumé :** Yuki emmène Kyo dans son jardin secret...

* * *

- C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Kyo souleva lentement ses paupières jusqu'alors closes.

Il papillonna un instant des cils, ses yeux devant se réhabituer à la lumière.

- Alors, comment tu le trouves ?

Kyo regarda autour de lui et émis un sifflement appréciateur.

C'est vraiment bien... Mais il y a un petit problème à régler.

Kyo arracha alors tous les poireaux que Yuki avait planté et les mis dans son sac.

- Je détestes les poireaux... Mais ça serait dommage de les jeter. On les donnera à Thoru.

Kyo s'approcha de Yuki et l'embrassa.

Yuki réclama un autre baiser à Kyo.

- Tu me dois bien ça, arracheur de poireaux...

Kyo ne se fit pas prier...

* * *

Hmmm... Je suis vraiment inspirée aujourd'hui^^

Bisous, Chu.


	22. Il y a des jours comme ça

**Titre :** Il y a des jours comme ça.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi**

**Résumé :** Yuki pense à certains jours particuliers.

* * *

Il y a des jours particuliers dans la vie de Yuki.

Oui, il y a des jours comme ça ou il décide de sortir un peu.

Ces jours-là, il va au bord de l'étang qui coule pas très loin de chez eux.

Il s'allonge sur l'herbe et il rêve.

Ces jours-là, Kyo le suit.

Il vient le rejoindre. Et il l'embrasse doucement, sans rien dire. Parfois il reste, parfois il repart aussitôt. Kyo est imprévisible.

Ces jours-là, Yuki les attend avec impatience.

Et Kyo aussi.

* * *

Et voilà ! Comme promis, 6 d'un coup ;-) Vous l'avez bien mérité... Merci d'être toujours fidèle malgré tout !

Bisous, Chu.


	23. Quand Kyo n'est pas là

**Titre :** Quand Kyo n'est pas là

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** je fais juste joujou avec les perso, et, en bonne yaoiste perverse, je fais ça gratuitement !

* * *

Yuki contemple le ciel gris de sa fenêtre. Confortablement installé dans sa chambre, il pense. Il se dit qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir, qu'il y aura peut-être même un orage violent. L'air est lourd et humide depuis quelques temps. Il est presque palpable.

Mais surtout, il se demande ou est Kyo. Parce qu'il s'ennuie sans lui. Il a envie de provoquer le roux, de le mettre hors de lui, de le pousser à bout, et d'avoir le dessus lors de leurs affrontements.

Oui, c'est juste ça. Il s'ennuie quand le chat n'est pas là. Parce que Thoru est trop douce, trop bavarde, trop fille. Parce que Shiguré est trop racoleur, trop pervers, trop blagueur. Mais surtout, parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez Kyo. Ils ne sont pas Kyo.

Dehors la pluie commence doucement à tomber.

Yuki s'impatiente. Mais ou est le rouquin ! Il s'ennuie de plus en plus ! Oui, c'est ça. C'est parce que son ennui augmente qu'il devient de plus en plus fébrile mesure que la pluie accélère. Ce n'est sûrement pas parce qu'il sait que Kyo ne supporte pas la pluie et qu'il s'inquiète pour lui...

Un trait lumineux barre soudain le ciel. La pluie tombe de plus en plus fort.

Yuki se lève et commence à faire les cents pas.

Un grondement puissant se fait entendre, semblable au mugissement rageur d'une bête enfouie dans les entrailles de la terre. Il monte en puissance, et emplit l'air alentour de ses vibrations.

Thoru pousse un hurlement. Il l'entend courir dans la chambre de Shiguré. Elle a peur de l'orage.

Nouveau grondement. La pluie tombe drue à présent.

Et toujours pas de Kyo.

La porte de l'entrée coulisse soudain, et Yuki entend la voix si particulière du roux qui dit « je suis rentré ».

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe. Il va à la rencontre de son cousin, une serviette dans les mains, et lui souhaite la bienvenue, non sans lui lancer une petite pique qui fait instantanément réagir le chat.

Intérieurement, Yuki sourit. Il ne s'ennuie plus à présent.

* * *

Et voilà !

Bisous, Chu.


	24. Bleu comme l'azur

**Titre :** Bleu comme l'azur

**Rating :** K

**Résumé :** Une journée durant l'enfance de Kyo et Yuki.

Merci à **Nelja** pour sa correction et ses conseils ! =)

* * *

C'était une belle journée d'été. Dans une prairie ensoleillée, deux petits enfants couraient.

Visiblement, un petit garçon roux essayait d'attraper un autre garçon aux cheveux argentés. Leurs rires joyeux emplissaient la vallée.

« Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! scandait Yuki, le petit garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! » lui répondit son ami, Kyo.

Et le petit Kyo se jeta en avant, capturant dans ses bras Yuki. Tous deux roulèrent dans l'herbe en riant.

« D'accord Kyo, tu as gagné !

- Je le savais déjà, ça ! »

Yuki lui tira la langue. Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

Un adolescent aux cheveux noirs arriva à leur hauteur. Les deux enfants se turent soudain, comme paralysés par la peur.

« A... Akito ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ? » La voix du roux tremblait. Yuki semblait implorer le dénommé Akito de ses grands yeux violets.

« En effet oui. Kyo, tu sais bien pourtant que le chat ne peux pas gagner. Suis-moi.

- Mais... Akito...

- Suis-moi ! »

Kyo se leva.

Yuki resta seul. Il l'attendit longtemps, mais Kyo ne revint pas.

Maintenant, Yuki avait 15 ans et il vivait chez Shiguré.

On frappa à la porte. Yuki alla ouvrir. Il resta interdit. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait Kyo.

Il hésitait entre son envie de l'embrasser et celle de le frapper.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ce one-shot vous à plu !

A bientôt !

Bisous, Chu.


	25. Les vacances

**Titre :** Les vacances

**Rating :** T

**Résumé : **Shiguré part en vacances chez Ayame...

A **Anahlie18** : Merci pour ton petit mot ! =) Au risque de te décevoir, oui, il n'y en a « que » 30 et pas un de plus (dans ce recueil du moins...). Mais 30 c'est déjà pas mal, non ? ;)

* * *

« Bon, les jeunes, je vous confie la maison. Ne faites pas de bêtises surtout !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois, Shiguré ! On sait se tenir ! », rétorqua Yuki, approuvé par Kyo qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui hochait vigoureusement la tête en lui jetant de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil.

Ces regards pourtant discrets n'échappèrent pas au serpent qui décida de jouer un tour à Yuki...

Le chien, pour qui la discussion était close s'apprêtait à partir mais Ayame reprit.

« Je te crois petit frère... Mais quand même... Soyez sages, hein ? Ne cassez rien, hein ? Sinon Guré-kun il ne sera pas content !

- Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que ça ne soit ta tête qui finisse cassée ! », hurla le rouquin.

Le roux avait l'air de mauvais poil... Shiguré sourit. Ayame se glissa derrière son frère et lui murmura à l'oreille des paroles qui lui valurent un violent coup de poing sur le crâne de la part d'un Yuki plus rouge qu'une tomate. Kyo ricana. Le rat venait de mettre à exécution la menace que le roux avait proféré quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le serpent se jura que plus jamais il ne plaisanterait à propos de sa « relation tendue » avec le chat. Shiguré secoua la tête : Kyo et Ayame se chamaillaient, et Yuki s'était légèrement éloigné, sans doute agacé par le bruit. Ils n'étaient pas prêt de partir !Le chien finit par intervenir, légèrement énervé.

« Ça suffit, ça suffit ! Aya, il faut qu'on y aille !

- Ouais, c'est ça, barrez-vous, sinon nezumi et moi on vous fait la peau ! », déclara le roux d'un ton si agressif que Yuki même en fut surpris.

Finalement, les deux adultes décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir. Après tout, ils tenaient à leur corps, et intact si possible...

Yuki soupira lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les voix de son frère et du chien. Enfin du calme !

Il tourna la tête et vit que son cousin le regardait maintenant d'un air lubrique.

Le rat leva les yeux au ciel et sourit d'un air amusé.

Avec Kyo Soma, du calme ? Jamais.

Le roux lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

Et voilà !

A la prochaine !

Bisous, Chu.


End file.
